Not bad at all
by Saya.Hikari.Uchiha
Summary: xXxONESHOTxXx Magnet's not having such a great day but that all changes when he gets a letter. Is rated T for one curse word, and I'm not sure if you would actually call it a one-shot. MagnetxOC


**Saya: Hey everyone, I've got the boys from D-tent here with me for this one. Take away Zigzag.**

**Zigzag: Are you sure they aren't from the government?**

**Saya: Don't worry Ziggy, they're all just fans of you guys.**

**Zigzag: Well, if you're sure. Saya does not own Hole or any of us (characters), though she wished she owned me and my crazy hair.-turns to Saya-Really?**

**Saya: Yes Zig because with that hair you are just sexy.**

**Zigzag: -smiles-Alright them.-Turns back front-She does however own the plot of this tale. So enjoy her story about Magnet.**

**Saya: Thanks Zig you're awesome.**

**-x-**

**It was another sweltering day out on the dried up lake bed known as Camp Green Lake. Exhausted Magnet drug his shovel back to the Library and threw it on the pile with the rest of the other shovels.**

**"Man how did I end up be the last one done today? I even finished after Caveman," he muttered to himself as I walked back to D-tent to get his extra jumpsuit. Today hadn't been going to well for Magnet. It started this morning at the usual wake up time with him rolling off his cot and doing a face plant onto the floor followed by his tent-mates laugh there asses off. From there he was last out to the dig sight because he actually fell into a hole. Then his canteen started leaking right after Mr. Sir had come to fill them and finally he was now the last one back from digging.**

**After his usual four minute shower be walked into the wreck room and slumped down on the couch next to Zigzag, who as usual was watching the busted TV.**

**"Hey Magnet, you okay?" Magnet looked over at Squid to stood next to him.**

**"Man this day has sucked, one bad thing after another," Magnet said sighing loudly. Just then Pendanski or as D-tent like to call him Mom walked in.**

**"Jose!" he called and Magnet sighed before walking over to the nerdy looking man.**

**"What Mom?" he asked, Pendanski just handed him a white envelope and walked back out.**

**"Wow Magnet, you got a letter. Who's it from?" Armpit asked as he leaned against his pool stick. Magnet looked it over with wide eyes.**

**"My **_**chica**_**," Magnet said sounded surprised. He quickly opened it and began reading.**

**-x-**

_**Jose,**_

_**Hey, sorry I haven't been writing you. My parent decided to get a divorce so I've been kinda down. I'm staying my ma though so I'll still be here when you get back. God do I miss you. So how's it going, last time you wrote you said something about digging holes…sounds fun. ^_^ I'm kidding of course, but I bet you'll come home all nice and strong. I can't wait for you to get home. All the kids at school are making up this weird rumor about what you did but I've been setting them straight. Oh and you know that puppy, the one you tired to set free? I went back the next day and bought him. It didn't seem right for you to go through all that to get him out of there and it didn't work so I bought him. His name is bandit, hehe, and I set you a picture of him and me together. Be safe there Jose, I don't know what I'd do without you, I'm already going crazy since you aren't here. Hurry and come home soon, okay. I'm gonna be the first person you see when you get off that ugly looking yellow bus. Sigh, write me back soon and tell me all that goes on there.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Your always faithful chica,**_

_**Sonja**_

_**P.S. I'm always thinking of you and I'll be right here waiting for you. As long as I have to because you are the one I care for the most Jose.**_

_**P.P.S. Remind me when you get home to give you a big kiss. ^_^**_

**-x-**

**Magnet looked at the picture that Sonja had sent him and smiled. It really was the puppy he tried to steal. Sonja, the beautiful girl with long curled black hair and honey brown eyes, held the small dog in her arms while smiling her beautiful smile.**

**"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Magnet," Caveman said as he looked at the picture over Magnet's shoulder.**

**"Yeah been my **_**chica**_** for two years and I don't see that changing anytime soon," Magnet said as he walked out of the wreck room.**

**Once he reached his cot in D-tent he looked the letter over again before taking out his own piece of paper and starting on a letter back.**

_**So maybe today wasn't all that bad,**_** Magnet thought to himself as he took another glance at the picture and smiled. **_**Not bad at all.**_

**-x-**

**Saya: Well hoped you all enjoyed, I don't know how I thought of this. I've just been reading a lot of Holes fics lately and thought Magnet needed a little more love. Zigzag does too.**

**Zigzag: I think I'm fine with you.**

**Saya: Aww, Zig you're so sweet. That's why I love you and your hair.**

**Zigzag: Thanks, anyway Saya would like to say please review. It makes her happy and her happy makes me happy, so please make me happy.-whispers-She works for the government but I still love her.**

**Saya: -rolls eyes-I do not work for the government Zig but thank you anyway. Until next time. Peace!^-^**


End file.
